2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season (NEW)
The 2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a very active hurricane season that tied with 2011. The 2015 season spawned a total of 18 storms, 10 became hurricanes, 4 of which were major. The season started on June 1 and ended November 30. It would have factored into the season total. Season Summary C2 - Ana C1 - Henri C1 - Odette TS - Bill C5 - Ida TS - Peter TS - Claudette TS - Joaquin C5 - Renee C1 - Danny C4 - Kate SS - Sam C3 - Erika TS - Larry TS - Fred C3 - Mindy C1 - Grace C1 - Nicholas Timeline Someone add a timeline please with these storms on it! Storms Hurricane Ana On June 13, The National Hurricane Center began monitoring a vigorous Tropical Wave off the coast of the Leeward Islands. The wave was then upgraded into Tropical Depression One and then into a tropical storm and given the name'' Ana.'' Ana made first landfall in Bermuda on June 21 and killed 5 people there. Ana then made second landfall in Canada on June 24 as a low-end tropical storm. On that same day, Ana became extratropical and dissipated on June 24. Tropical Storm Bill On June 24, right after Ana dissipated, a tropical low developed in the western caribbean. It then made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula as Tropical Depression Two. When it crossed into the south western Gulf of Mexico, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Bill. Bill very briefly held on to average tropical storm intensity for only 4 hours on June 28. It then made second and final landfall in Veracruz,Mexico as a tropical depression on June 29 and then dissipated afterwards. Tropical Storm Claudette On July 9, A broad area of tropical weather began cirrculating and immediately was upgraded into Tropical Depression Three. Three then had gusts and was upgraded into Tropical Storm Claudette. ''On July 15, Claudette made landfall in North Carolina as a very strong tropical storm and turned northwest into Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Ohio, and New York and even western Massachusetts as a remnant low. However Claudette officially dissipated on July 17. Claudette killed about 15 people. Hurricane Danny On July 22, The weather center monitored a tropical wave coming off the coast of Africa. It skipped tropical depression status and jumped right to a tropical storm on July 23 and was given the name ''Danny. ''Danny became a cat.1 hurricane on July 27. Danny made landfall in the UK as a tropical depression on August 1. And dissipated over Scotland on August 2. Hurricane Erika On August 7, A tropical wave was upgraded into Tropical Depression Five. Five encountered favorable conditions and was upgraded into ''Tropical Storm Erika. ''Later on August 12, Erika became the first major hurricane of the 2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Erika then made landfall in Florida as a cat.3 storm killing 183 . Erika then dissipated on August 18 in the midwest as a frontal boundary. Tropical Storm Fred Fred was a very weak tropical storm that lasted barely a day in open waters. Hurricane Grace A tropical wave in the mid-atlantic was upgraded into TD Seven, The wave soon became ''Tropical Storm Grace ''and then ''Hurricane Grace. ''Grace made landfall South Carolina as a weak tropical storm. And eventually dissipated on August 22. ''' ' Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons